pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven and the Temple of Treasure
The twenty-ninth episode of Season 37. Haven now discovers a secret cove of treasure while she's on a road trip with her family. Doofenshmirtz sees if he can get more boom juice. Phineas and Ferb help Ford become better friends with Tanner. Episode Summary Ford is getting really mad at Tanner, and Tanner can't stand him. Phineas tries to break it up and he has an idea. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry get his mission to go stop Doofenshmirtz out in the desert. Perry figures that's all he'll need to know, and he goes. Phineas instructs Tanner and Ford to do an unrelated series of cooperative activities. They do. Meanwhile, with our pal Haven, she's on a road trip with her family. When they stop at a truckstop diner, something catches Haven's eye in the distance. It's shiny. Haven says to order her to-go because she needs to take a walk. Her mom orders her a cheeseburger, onion rings, and a large cola. Haven discovers it's a cove filled with riches. In Doof's truck, Perry flies in with his jetpack and gets trapped in a air cushion. Doof is busy, off finding more boom juice. Perry's eyes get tiny. Haven finds herself a nice pile of riches, but it's guarded by a bear with six heads. She realizes it's time for a duel. She defeats the creature, one head at a time. Back with Doof, he's busy talking about something Perry's already heard. For example, how he was flabby in his childhood, how he's never had a bad Christmas, and how he had to throw his own birthday parties. Perry escapes the air cushion by popping it. He beats up Doofenshmirtz while he's driving. His container of fresh boom juice rolls off the road. Doof curses Perry. After Haven defeated the bear, she spots a barrel rolling in. It's the container of boom juice! She manages to escape in the nick of time. She puts her treasures in her sweatshirt pocket and heads back for the diner. She arrives in time for her family to return home. Back with the boys, Ford and Tanner are finally cool, and they go get ice cream. Songs *''That's What Friends Do'' (from SpongeBob Squarepants) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Haven: "So you think I'm too young to fight you, huh?" *Bear: *growls* *Haven: "I'm gonna take that as a yes, yes I am!!" Ferb's Line "Yes!" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz out in the country! Continuity *Haven's second adventure ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus") *The same desert is seen again ("Road to Danville", "Bully Bust") *Boom juice, a truckstop diner, and Perry fighting Doofenshmirtz while he's driving is seen again ("Road Trip") *Someone is instructed to do a series of unrelated activities to achieve something ("Fly On the Wall") *Doofenshmirtz mentions being flabby, not having a bad Christmas, and throwing his own birthday parties ("Where's Perry?", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", "Raging Bully") Allusions *'Gravity Falls': The six headed bear is similar to the Multi-Bear, whom Dipper had to fight in "Dipper v.s. Manliness" *'VeggieTales': Portions of the score from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" are frequently used in this episode *'SpongeBob Squarepants': A song from the episode "Wormy" is used when Ford and Tanner do the unrelated activities *'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom': The title is based off this movie title Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37